


giving thanks

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: 2nd Generation au, F/F, F/M, Post - Supernova, Thanksgiving, callum babysitting, lots of other characters mentioned but it's mainly about Callum and some Nova, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: AU where Callum survived Supernova, and all the team is grown up. It’s Giving Thanks Day, and Nova is completely overhwelmed with preparations, so Callum offers to babysit the kids.
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Nova Artino | Nightmare & Callum Treadwell, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 9





	giving thanks

Callum turned the lock, patting the granda victorian doors fondly. The wooden sign above them read “Treadwell’s Treasures.” The name had been an offhand thought of Nova’s. Though Maggie has scoffed, Callum thought it was charming. And so, the three of them had pooled their money, and bought Callum his dream museum. The museum hosted a wide variety of historical objects and presentations. The council even let Callum showcase many of the unused prodigy objects in the artifacts room, under the condition that they could access them at any time they needed. 

Treadwell’s Treasures was his favorite place to be in the world, hence why it had been open even today, a national holiday. Giving Thanks Day was to honor the gifts they had. It was a holiday that Callum himself had suggested to the Council, and they’d readily agreed.

There was a beep, and Callum looked down at his Renegade watch. He picked it up, and was met with a distressed Nova yelling at someone “no the other pot, there’s already something in that one!”

“Nova, are you okay?” Callum could sense the anxiety and Nova’s overwhelmed state of being through the phone. 

“Hi Callum, it just wanted to remind you that dinner’s at- Andromeda please don’t touch that it’s hot!”

“Dinner?” From the sound of it, that was the last thing Callum expected Nova to tell him about. 

“Yes it’s at 5… OSCAR PLEASE-”

“Do you need a hand?”

“Oh no you don’t have to do that,” There was a bang and a squeal that sounded suspiciously like Oscar in the background. It sounded like Callum did to do that.  
“I’ll be there in 10!” Callum reponsonded brightly, before hanging up and jogged to his bike. 

Callum never went anywhere by car, he believed that saving the environment was in the small things. He also always wore a helmet, which he buckled now.

Passing through the streets, Callum admired the improvement the Council had made to the dilapidated suburbs. The project was a huge undertaking, and when he had time Callum liked to help the effort. Though the main priority was making them safe to live in, Callum liked it when the helpers repainted a house a bright color. The reds, yellows, greens, and blues really brightened the atmosphere of the whole place.

Callum turned a corner, smiling at people as he passed. Soon he neared a pretty, light blue house. Parking his bike, he knocked on the door.

Nova opened it, and promptly ushered him in.

“Happy Giving Thanks Day!” She began to hug him, but a “Nova! The pasta is on fire!” quickly recalled her back to the kitchen.

Callum wasn’t alone for long, only moments passed before a little girl came to hug his legs.

“Uncle Callum!” She squealed. He laughed, swinging her up over his head. She shrieked gleefully and he kissed her cheek. Callum loved when Nova’s kids called him Uncle, even if they were by no way related. 

“Andromenda! How’ve you been? How’s Bear?”

Andromeda showcased her stuffed cat proudly. “He got a cut above his eye, but I gave him stitches myself.  
Callum peered at the stitching. “Wow! You’re going to have to give me lessons! I ripped my pants yesterday gardening, can you fix those too?”

Andromeda considered, before nodding, determined. “I’ll fix them!”

“Whew, what would I do without you.” He set her down, and she scampered off to find Nina, Oscar and Ruby’s daughter.

“Callum! Nova said I would find you here.” Adrian clapped his shoulder. The two exchanged greetings as Adrian led him to the back room. “Thank you so much for offering to help out, it’s really hectic- Oscar, his mom, and Ruby’s parents and grandmother are all in the kitchen trying to cook over each other while she leads them, and Ruby and I are busy setting the table and finishing up decorations… it’ll only be for a half hour before my dads and everyone else come and they’ll be fine on their own.”

“It’s no problem! I’m glad to help.” Callum responded, and Adrian sighed in relief. 

“Thank you so much.” He ran off to find Ruby again, and Callum was left with the kids.

There were three jumping kids, and one in a bucket seat. Andromeda and Nina, the 6 year olds, and Lucas, Ruby and Oscar’s 4 year old son. The one in the bucket seat began to cry, so Callum went over to pick the child up. Cradling the baby, he looked down and bopped it’s nose.

“Why are you so sad Diana?” He cooed, moving around a little bit to soothe her. Diana waved one little fist, sucking on the other. Callum caught the first, and enclosed it in his hand. Diana made a gasping sound, and her eyes widened as she wondered where her fist had gone. Callum smiled, and opened his hand. The little girl goggled at her newly reappeared hand, tears forgotten. Callum bounced her a little, and reached over to get the sash from the table. He handed the little girl to Andromeda for a moment, and put the sash over one shoulder and under the other. He took the baby back and settled her in the hammock like space that was made before turning to face the other children.

“Lucas, Nina! I believe it’s been a full week since I saw you last. Have you been good for your parents?”

The two bounced on the balls on their feet, nodding profusely. Callum smiled at them. “I’ve been good too!” Andromeda piped up. Callum laughed, and dug around in his pocket. Pulling out his hand, he extended it towards the three and opened it. The squealled gleefully when they saw the little caramel chews. Callum mimed a shushing motion, “your parents won’t be very happy since caramel gets stuck in your teeth, but a little extra sweetness has done nothing but help people.” 

“Thank you Uncle Callum!” They chorused, unwrapping them eagerly. 

Diana gurgled, and Callum reached over to grab her bottle. “I didn’t forget you.” He reassured, handing it to her.

“What were you doing before?” He asked when the candies had been eaten.

“We were playing family.” Andromeda informed. 

“I was the baby.” Nina complained, crossing her arms. “I wanted to be the dog!” She exclaimed, “And plus we already have a baby.”

“But Diana can’t play with us, and not every family has a dog.” Andromeda reasoned.

“I’m the Dad.” Lucas stuck his chest out proudly, looking at Andromeda for approval. She was too busy arguing with Nina though. Callum told Lucas he looked very manly.

“Well I can’t see why Nina can’t be a dog, not every couple has a child. Look at Aunt Danna and Aunt Narcissa!”

Nina began to grin, and Andromeda paused, considering.

“Well, they don’t have a dog either.” She said, as if that settled it. 

“That’s because Auntie Narcissa is allergic to dogs.” Lucas pointed out. “If she wasn’t they might!”

“Oh…” 

Callum was a little lost on the logic of toddlers, but could sense it was going to work itself out.

“Does that mean I can be a dog?” Nina was looking between them, equally lost. 

Andromeda didn’t answer, eyebrows furrowed, but Lucas told his sister that of course she could.

“Yay!” Nina jumped up and down.

“Wait, what’s Uncle Callum going to be?” Andromeda asked.

Callum considered, “the next door neighbor?”

“You can be the grandpa!” Lucas giggled, and Callum laughed, joining the game.

~*~

Once the company began to arrive, they all congregated in the living room. Danna, Narcissa, Maggie, Ruby’s brother’s, Max were all there. After the battle, the last four had become a Renegades team, along with another girl (who couldn’t make it tonight.) Hugh and Simon were in their way, as well as Leroy and Danna’s parents. 

Callum took a seat next to Maggie. She and the boys from her team were engaged in a very serious game of Connect 4. It was Maggie and Max against the twins.

Callum whispered something in Maggie’s ear. She grinned and a moment later, she and Max had the twins beat.

“No fair! They cheated!” Jade pointed at him accusingly, but Max and Maggie couldn’t hear of the sound of their whooping.

The two hours passed in a joyous blur of talking, friends, and intense games of Uno (Danna won every time.)

Food was served, and the rest of the guests came, the meal was ended, people left to play games in the other room, and an exhausted Nova took a seat next to him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, taking a bite.

“Aaaaaah.” Nova yell sighed. Callum pat her hand. “This is all amazing, you’ve done an outstanding job.” He reassured. She smiled at him.

“Hosting is hard,” she admitted. “It’s all much better now that I’m sitting though.”

“I wouldn’t know.” He laughed. “Well, I hosted a museum, but that’s very different.”

“Speaking of, how’s your Day of Triumph exhibition going?”

Callum nodded. “Very well, I think the people will walk out understanding both sides, the losses of both, and how it didn’t stop further problems- though a victory nonetheless.”

Nova nodded, fingers tapping her glass. “Are you doing another one of the ‘stand really still and look like a statue’ fundraisers soon? Because Narcissa loved it.”

“She did tell me that afterwards, also she said she had some good books I could borrow for my next exhibit.”

“That’s great!”

There was a pause of silence, before Nova said, “Thank you for coming over and watching the kids today. I know they’re a handful, but it was a huge help.”

Callum just smiled and waved it away. “Anytime, and it was no problem! Love the kids.”

Nova stood up. “You’re the best. Now I have to go wash the dishes.”

Ruby popped her head in the room. “Danna and I have got the dishes!”

Nova looked doubtful. “Clear the table…”

“Adrian did that.” Ruby informed.

“Oh!” Nova was surprised and clearly relieved. Callum gave her a gentle push towards the living room, where Adrian and her other friends were waiting for her on the couch. “Go!” 

Callum watched her sit and give Adrian a kiss on the cheek with content. His friends were happy, Gatlon was on the rise, and all was at peace in the world. He was most definitely thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> frick MM for killing off my baby


End file.
